


Unicron's Children

by ShiTiger



Series: Odds and Ends [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the most adorable – and peaceful – tyrants Earth had ever had.  (AU in which the IDW minicons are Unicron’s children)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were the most adorable – and peaceful – tyrants Earth had ever had. After taking over the world’s governments, and securing humanity’s abundance of weapons, they proceeded to focus their attention on cleaning up the environment. Yes, that’s right; Earth’s alien invaders were not-so-secret environmentalists. They believed the planet was their long-lost creator god, Unicron, who was simply dormant.

Their supreme commander, Tailgate – a white mech with blue accents - decreed that humans be treated as their smaller, short-lived, and rather squishy kin. As it turned out, the Unicronians became very protective of their new human family members.

Homelessness? A thing of the past, along with poverty and starvation. The Unicronians – over the course of a few human generations – created a society for both their races to live in harmony with one another. It was a near-perfect setup.

* * *

The Unicronians went by another name: Minicons. Considering the mechs were, on average, twice the size of an adult human – well, the humans hoped they’d never meet their gigantic Cybertronian enemies.


	2. Cybertronians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn’t you know it – the Cybertronian Council starts sending mechs and femmes to Earth.

Chromedome on-lined with a sudden, shocking realization: he was lying on the cold floor – in status cuffs. It felt like all his strength was being leeched out of him. Tilting his head back, the mnemosurgeon flinched as a red light shone directly into his optics from above.

“I think this one is awake,” the light stated – no, wait – lights can’t speak. Chromedome rebooted his optics, taking in the miniature form of the mech leaning over him. He was wearing a blue visor, and had a video camera attached to his head.

“Mine is waking up, too. Do you think Tailgate will let us keep them?” The other voice was less pleasing to the audios. He continued to jabber on in the background as Chromedome’s mech reached out a small, delicate servo to stroke the Autobot’s facemask.

“Fascinating,” the minicon whispered.

* * *

Skids couldn't have been happier when he was finally helped into a sitting position. It took six of the minicons to sit him up. They quickly rushed to do the same with Getaway and Chromedome, before leaving them alone with camerahead and motormouth.

“I am Rewind, the chief data historian for the Unicronian Empire,” the shorter mech informed them.

“He records everything. EV-ER-EE-Thing. There was one time when Lord Tailgate invited us to his private chambers for a threesome, and he – mmph!”

“Swerve!”

Skids couldn't help but smile at the sight of the minicon trying to cover his friend’s mouth. If all Unicronians were this cute, then how could the Cybertronian Council fear them?

“Alright then.” Rewind cleared his intake valve, his posture becoming rigid and controlled. “We want to know who you are, who sent you, and what you hope to accomplish here.”

“And, because this is of the utmost scientific importance,” Swerve insisted, stepping forward.

Skids tried to read the suddenly serious expression on the chatty minicon’s face, but a sudden grin threw him off-guard.

“The Unicronian Empire needs to know how big your **Spikes** are.”

“SWERVE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add Tailgate/Cyclonus, but the plot bunnies are sleeping. Also thinking that this could easily lead to a Skids/Getaway/Swerve threesome (for science, of course)


End file.
